Quadruple the Trouble
by caskettfamily47
Summary: Rick and Kate have been married for six years now. Their third year being married, Kate got pregnant with quadruplets. Two girls and two boys. They are three years old. The girls: Avery Grace and Emma Faith. The boys: James Ryan and Collin Javier (Cj). This is the life of the Castle's with 4x the trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**(Kate's POV)**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

" Castle, turn it off!" I mumbled.

He got up and hot the off button. I took the sheets and pulled it over my head. I tried going back to sleep but of course it didn't happen.

" Kate honey, you have to go to work." he said.

I pulled the sheets from over my head and stuck my tongue out at him. I rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. " I'm getting in the shower."

" Do you need some help?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

" Well I would say yes, but you decided to interrupt my sleep. So no!" I ran into the bathroom laughing and locked the door behind me.

" You're evil you know that right?"

" Yeah yeah whatever."

I showered quickly. I got out the bathroom and went to the closet. I decided to dress casual today. I put on and brown sweater, jeans, and brown boots. I put my hair in a ponytail and put a little make-up. When I was done getting dressed, I went to the kitchen because I could smell coffee. Before I got into the kitchen I was attacked.

" Mommy!" the kids shouted.

" Good morning! How are my kiddies doing?"

" Good!" they all said.

I noticed that there were only three kids. Avery was missing. " Hey Castle. Where is Avery?"

He looked up from cooking. " She is still sleeping. She wasn't feeling so well last night. So I figured I would just let her sleep in."

" Hm okay. Where you going to tell me she wasn't feeling well?"

" Well you got in really late last night and immediately fell asleep. I figured that I would just handle it myself since you're not here."

I hate when he says that. But it is true. Work had taken over my life. I was never really home and it killed me that I was missing so much of my kids lives. I have thought about not working anymore. But I just don't think that would work.

" Yeah Castle. I realize that." I said a bit annoyed.

He looked at me with sad eyes. " Kate, you know wha-"

" Yeah Castle I know what you meant." I walked over and kissed him. " I have to go. We got a new case." I kissed him again. I gave the kids a kiss, grabbed my to go mug, and out the door I went.

* * *

**( Castle's POV)**

" Alright guys, everyone come stand by your highchairs so I can put you in."

The kids came running to their chairs. I put them in and gave them their bowl of oatmeal with half of a banana. I filled their sippy cups with orange juice and gave it to them. After they were all situated, I went to go make some breakfast for Avery. I made her some toast with nutella. I also gave her a sippy cup with orange juice. I went and checked to see how the other three kids were doing.

" Who is done?" I asked.

" Daddy I is done." Emma said. I went over to her and wiped her hands and her face. I picked her up out of her chair and put her down on the floor.

" James and Collin, are you boys finished?"

" Me is done daddy." Collin said with a big smile. He had oatmeal all over his face and his pajamas. I laughed a him. Boys will be boys. I wiped his face and hands. I picked him up from his high chair and put him on the floor. James was still picking at his food.

" Okay guys, I'm going to bring this food up to your sister. Behave yourselves." I went upstairs and found Avery sitting up in her bed watching tv. " Hey little girl. How are you feeling?"

She looked at me and she just didn't look well. She was so pale and she looked so tired. " My bell is hurtin me."

" Yeah I know. Daddy made you some toast and orange juice. Why don't you come downstairs and lay on the couch."

I picked her up and brought her downstairs. While she was relaxing on the couch, I went and got the rest of the kids dressed. The day hasn't even really started yet, and I already knew I was in for something else.

* * *

**hey guys. I would like to apologize for my last fanfiction story. I know I disappointed a lot of you. so here is a new story. im not really sure where I want to go with this. so if you have any ideas, please pm me. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All by Myself day 1**

Castle went away on his book tour with meet and greets. He was going to be gone for a week and a half. He left this morning. To be honest, I was really excited to be able to spend the week with the kids. I even took the week off so I could be with them all day. But the only problem was that I didn't know what to do with them. I guess I'm just going to have to improvise.

* * *

I woke up to a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash oh lightning. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window and saw rain. Great. This is just what I didn't need. I got up and walked to the window. It looked so nice outside. But it ruined my plans for the kids. I was planning on taking them to the zoo. I guess not. I turned around to go and check on the kids because I know that they have thunderstorms. And of course, it just so happened that all four of them were standing in my doorway. I looked at them and smiled.

" You guys got scared?"

All four of them nodded their heads. They all came into my room and got onto the bed. I put the sheets and comforter over them and watched them fall back asleep. It actually broke my heart a little. My little babies are three and they are getting bigger and bigger and I'm missing every second of it. I just wish that it wasn't this hard. I mean it shouldn't be hard. Of course your kids com first. And I shouldn't be saying this, but it's different for me. My work is what made me who I am. It has brought me to where I am today; being married to Castle and having four healthy children. I really don't know anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted by my ringing phone. I picked it up and smiled.

" Hey."

" Hey babe! How is everything? How are the kids?" He sounded like he missed being home. He has never been away from the kids for this long in a while.

" Everything is good. The kids are in our bed sleeping. There is a thunderstorm. They got scared so I let them sleep in here."

" Ah I see. The poor things."

" Yeah I know. How is the book tour going?"

" It's going great! It's sunny and 89* here in California. The fans are interesting. I got to sign some weird things."

" Like?" I was interested in what he said.

" Shoes, cd cases, I got to sign someone's scooter. I also signed some lady's chest."

" Seriously Castle?! I thought we talke-"

" Kate! Relax! I was JUST kidding. You asked me not to do that, so I didn't."

" Oh. Okay. Sorry."

He just laughed. There was silence for a while.

" Kate, honey are you okay?"

" Oh yeah I'm fine. Look Castle I have to get started on breakfast. I'll talk to you later?" I really didn't want to talk about what I was thinking about to him. So I tried to get out of it.

" Uh yeah sure, I love you Kate."

" Bye Castle." I know shutting him out is wrong, but I can't help it. I just need to do something to keep me distracted.

I looked back over at the kids and sighed. I might as well get breakfast ready.

* * *

" Avery Grace and James Ryan, if you two don't stop fighting you both are going to your rooms. I've had it!" Those two have been fighting ever since we got back from lunch.

" But mommy, Jamie keeps pullin on my piggy tails." She started crying. I walked over and picked her up.

I looked down at James. " James, you need to leave your sister alone. Do you understand me?" He nodded and I put Avery back down. " I'm going to go do laundry. I'll be right back." I went to the laundry room and quickly started a load. As I was coming back, I noticed it was quiet and it made me nervous. I went into the living and I saw that all four of the kids had fallen asleep. I picked them up two at a time and put them in their beds. It was perfect timing because I was getting ready to put them down for a nap.

I went down to the living room and laid on the couch and took a nap myself. When I woke up, it was to the sound of my ringing phone.

" He- ehmm- hello?" I managed to say.

" Girl what the hell?! I have called you about two times." I looked at the clock. I've been sleeping for two hours.

" I'm sorry. I was sleeping."

" I forgive only because you have four kids that probably tired you out."

I laughed at her because she was so right. " So what's up Lanie?"

" Well Javier, Kevin, Jenny and I are all going out to dinner. Jenny and Kevin are bringing Sarah Grace and Katie May. How about you and the kids join us?"

" Oh Lanie that sounds so good. That means I don't have to cook dinner. You guys are literally life savers!"

" Hahaha glad to know. We are going to Remy's. Our reservations are for 6."

" Okay we'll see you guys then!" I hung up the phone and started doing a happy dance. All of a sudden I heard laughing. I turned around and saw the kids were standing there laughing at me.

" Mommy what is you doing?" Emma asked.

I started laughing nervously. " Oh mommy is doing her happy dance."

" Why is you happy mommy?" Cj asked me.

" Well because we are going out to dinner with Aunt Lanie, Uncle Javier, Aunt Jenny and Uncle Kevin."

" Mommy is Katie comin too?" Avery asked me.

" Yes and Sarah Grace is coming too."

All the kids cheered and started doing their own little happy dance. They are all so cute. " Alright guys. Enough dancing and let's go get ready for dinner.

* * *

Dinner went amazingly well. I talked about my work situation with Lanie and Jenny. They said I shouldn't quit, but I should work less. I told them that I will consider it. Other than that, the kids behaved and got along with everyone. There were no problems. I pulled into the driveway. I turned around and saw that the kids were sleeping. I took them all out one by one and brought them to their rooms. I undressed them and redressed them into their pajamas. I went into my bedroom, took and quick shower and got changed for bed. Before I went to bed, I checked my phone. I had a missed call from Castle. I decided to just text him.

_Hey Castle. Sorry I missed your call. I was out to dinner with everyone and the kids._

I put my phone down and turned on the tv. My phone went off again.

_It's okay. I hope you had fun._

_Yeah it was a lot of fun. It was very much needed. It's only been one day and I'm already exhausted. LOL!_

_Yeah now you know what I go through._

What he goes through? What the hell is that suppose to mean?

_Um yeah okay. I'm really tired Castle. I'm going to bed. Goodnight._

I waited for an answer and he never did. I don't even know what I did wrong. But right now, I really don't want to worry about it. It was time for me to get some est. We had a BIG day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All by Myself Day 5**

"Detective Beckett, are you sure this is what you want?" Captain Gates asks me.

I looked at her and nodded my head. I was absolutely positive that I wanted to quit. It needed to happen.

"Captain, these past few days with the kids have been amazing. They make me laugh. They make me smile. And I don't want to miss out on another second of it. And I feel like I owe it to my kids to be there for them. I need to be safe for them and Castle." I looked out the window in her office and watched the kids play with Esposito and Ryan. "I am really going to miss this place. And I want to thank you for making me the detective that I am today. You have really made me a happy person. But my kids make happier. So yes I am sure. I am quitting my job as a detective here at the precinct."

Captain Gates sighed and had this sad look on her face. "Well Kate, thank you for all that you have done for us. Especially all of the victims' families. We really will miss you. Just know that you are more than welcome to visit at any time. But make sure you bring those beautiful children. But maybe we could leave Mr. Castle at home."

We both laughed at her comment. We both knew that Castle had grown on her. I took out my badge and gun and put it on her desk. I looked up at her and smiled and then left her office. As I was walking put, I looked up and saw all the kids sitting around Javi and Ryan listening to whatever they were telling them. I was really going to miss working with the boys. But it's for the better.

I walked over to where they were all sitting. "I hope you guys are telling my children an appropriate story. Not something that will give them nightmares." I looked at my partners the way I looked at the kids when they were in trouble. They looked scared.

"Javi did it! It was all him!" Ryan said so quickly I could barely understand what he said.

Javier punched him in the arm. "Seriously dude? How are you just gonna rat me out like that?" I laughed at the both of them. Man where they such children.

"Mommy I is hungry. Can we go home?" Avery asked as I picked her up.

"Sure we can go. I'm actually getting hungry too." I looked at the rest of the kids. "You guys ready to go?" They all nodded their heads.

" So Beckett, I take it that you aren't coming back to work when Castle comes home." Ryan said. I looked away from the kids and looked at him and Javier. They looked so sad.

"Nope I won't be coming back. I want to be home with the kids. I really don't want to miss seeing them grow up. But Captain Gates and I discussed me coming back once the kids are in school. And I'll be back to visit time to time. And you guys and Lanie and Jenny can always come over."

"Yeah we know. We're just going to really miss you."

I smiled at them. "I'm going to miss you guys too." I looked at Avery. She was starting to fall asleep in my arms. All of a sudden I heard screaming and crying. I turned around and saw that James was hitting Collin and Emma was crying. I turned around and looked back at the guys. "Alright. Let me get out of here before we have to put the boys in lockup." The guys laughed and got up and helped me with the kids. We all got in the elevator and waved goodbye. This would be the last time I'm at the precinct for work-related stuff. And it didn't bother me one bit.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. I turned around and saw that the kids were sleeping. I got out the car and carried them one by one to their bedrooms. After the kids were situated, I decided I would call Castle. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Castle."

"Hey babe it's me."

"Oh hey! Is everything okay?"

"Um yeah. I was just calling to see how everything was. You know because the last time we talked, we kind of left things weird between us." I said.

"Yeah everything with us is okay. The tour is going well. But there is something that I want to talk to you about."

Oh great. What is it now? "Oh okay. I wanted to talk to you about something also." I said a little hesitantly.

"Okay. What's up?"

Well here goes nothing. "I quit my job today Castle. I miss being with the kids. I'm missing every second of their lives when I'm at work and I don't want to miss anymore." It was silent on the other end. Castle hadn't said anything and it was making me nervous. I mean he shouldn't be upset. He has been trying to get me to leave work or work less hours ever since we found out that I was pregnant with quadruplets. Even after the babies were born he was still trying to convince me. So I really don't know what the problem is. "Castle? Say something. You're making me nervous."

"I so wish I could kiss you right now. I'm glad you quit your job. Even though we don't get to see the boys as often as we use to. This just means you'll be safe and I could worry about you a little less."

I smiled when he said that. "Well that's good to hear. Ugh Castle I really miss you. I can't wait until you come home!"

He sighed. "Kate about that. That was what I wanted to talk to you about. Gina extended the tour for another week. I just found out today. I'm so sorry."

"Uh it's okay Rick. It's your job. Look I have to go make lunch for the kids. I'll talk to you soon." With that I hung up the phone. I was angry. But I really had no right. The amount of times I did that to Castle wasn't even countable. I guess I could deal with it.

* * *

Back at Castle's hotel. "Okay sir. Thank you for staying at the Waldorf. I hope you had a nice visit. Your car is out waiting to take you to the airport." The clerk said.

"Thank you so much." Castle said. He was so excited to be going home. He knew that he would surprise his family, even after he lied to Kate. He knew that she would make him pay but he really didn't care. All he cared about was getting home to hug his kids and kiss his wife.


End file.
